New Member
by AlienGhostWizard14
Summary: What if Leo had his own bionics? What if an old villain returns? What if there is a new member to the team?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This is my first Lab Rats story, so go kind of easy on me. I've just had this idea for a while, so I gonna write it. Enjoy.**

…**..**

**Leo's POV**

I've got three words. Worst. Day. Ever. A little recap for you. First, I missed the bus. So I was late for school, and got detention. Then, I remembered something a little too late: my math homework. This is adding to my detention. Then at lunch, I spilt my water all over my pants, making me look like I peed myself. And that's not the worst of it; at that moment, Janelle happens to walk into the cafeteria, to see my water-stained shorts. You can probably guess what happened next. Next, in after-school detention, Trent decided that it would be hilarious to run my underpants up the flagpole…WITH ME STILL WEARING THEM! So now, I'm just hanging up here, waiting for someone to help me down. The view is kind of nice from this high view. I can see Holly Davidson and Jack Reynolds swapping spit, Perry going to her monster truck, Douglas Davenport coming towards the flagpole, Kaitlyn walking to…wait. DOUGLAS DAVENPORT IS COMING TOWARDS ME! Oh man, oh man, how is this possible? Last time I checked, he was inside the world's biggest ice cube. No time to wonder now, I'm pretty sure he sees me. Which means there is only one thing to do. "HELP! A CRAZY MAN IS COMING FOR ME! ADAM! BREE! CHASE! ANYONE! HELP!" I start struggling to get free when I start to see the ground in a whole new perspective.. in my face. Even in pain, I stand up, and look at where I was to see half my underpants still hanging. Hopefully no one I knew saw that. I'm about to run away when I feel a cold hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Douglas.

"Hi, Leo." He says in a dark, menacing tone.

"AHHH!" I scream, breaking free from his grasp and running towards my house. Even though the loudest noise at the moment is my panicked breathing, I can know he is running after me, and getting closer. Luckily, I can see my house just up ahead. I think I'm going to make it!

"Grrrrrrrr." Oh no. That growl. It can't be. Not now. But it is. Mrs. Henningway's bloodhound. Usually, I love animals, but I can make an exception for this mutt. I hate him, and he hates me, ever since I first moved here. I don't know what his problem is, but right now, I don't care.

"Hey, Rufus. How you doing boy. Let Leo get away from my crazy step-uncle, won't you?" Of course not.

"BARK!" he yells with such force, I fall backwards, right into two awaiting hands. I look up to see Douglas, looking at me with a sinister grin, now holding a needle to size of a foot. I'm about to run away when I feel a sharp pain in my neck. All of a sudden, the world starts tom spin, and all I can hear is Uncle Douglas's evil laugh. Then, everything went black.

….

Donald's POV

Where is Leo? He should have been home right after detention, but he is like, two hours late. Tasha and I are starting to get worried. I would send the kids to go look for him, but I just sent on a different mission not even an hour ago.

"Honey, I'm really worried about Leo." I'm snapped out of my thoughts by my lovely wife. "You know how he can get into trouble, right. I mean, he almost dies twice a week, what about if he is stuck inside the school?" Sadly, Tasha is being serious.

"I know, honey. I think we should go look for him at the school, before it gets dark. And if hes's not there, he probably is just at the movies with his friends.'" The moment I said that I knew how stupid it sounded. Leo having other friends is like science fiction. Fortunately, Tasha bought it.

"Ok, I'll go grab the keys and meet you outside." I did as I was told. I didn't want to get her mad right now. So, I go to her car when I hear a loud scream from inside. I run back in and see someone I never wanted to see again.

….

Douglas's POV

Perfect. Just perfect. The wife was in the house. Thought they would have been gone by now to search for the brat in the basement. And now enters Donny.

"Douglas, what are you going here?", my brother asks in a deadly serious voice.

"What. I can't come to see my older brother once in a while. My kids." Then I say mockingly, "My nephew." I think they caught my drift. That's when the lady jumped in.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LEO?!" She asks, on the brink with tears.

"You'll find out soon enough." Before Donald could answer, I run forward and inject him with my instantaneous sleeping medicine. He starts to look dizzy, and then falls on his face. Tasha tried to run but I was one step ahead. I tripped her, knocking her out when she hit the floor. Seeing my work done, I decide to go back down to see the troublemaker. He should be coming to right now.

….

Leo's POV

I'm starting to come to. As I open my eyes, I realize I'm in Chase's capsule. I try to get out when I realize the door is locked. That's when everything starts to come back. Douglas, the needle, the pain. I start screaming to get out.

"That's not going to do you very good. No one in here can hear you. It's just me and you." I look up to see Dougie coming in. I try to make an intimidating face, but it just makes him laugh. "Please, that's like trying to make scare a bear with a schnauzer.

"How did you get out of the ice block?" I ask.

"I have my sources." As if it was a joke, he goes into a full-blown laughing fit.

"What do you want with me Douglas?" this stops his laughing abruptly.

"Ever since day one, you have been a thorn in my side." I smile at this. "Well, now you are going to get what's coming to you. I have finally found a way to beat my brother and take back what is mine." I drop my smile. "I have found a way to make myself bionic, adding new abilities that Adam, Bree, and Chase don't have, more powerful abilities."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Regrettably, there is one factor that could damage everything in my body, killing me. At the moment, there is a fifty percent chance it won't kill me, but I don't like those odds. So, you are going to be my little guinea pig." Now, I'm freaking out. I don't want to die. Not now. I want to live.

"Listen, Douglas, I think you should just let me go and we can settle this like me."

For a moment, he looked like he really was considering it. Then, he pulled out his devil smile. "No." He then pressed a button, and I felt the worst possible pain I could feel. Like my spinal cord was being split open. At that moment, I passed out.

….

Chase's POV

Best. Mission. Ever! We had to freaking put out a library fire. And, I was able to get some free books. Sadly, my siblings didn't share the same enthusiasm I did.

"Why did we have to go to the book place?" Adam complained.

"You mean the library? And why did we have to go anyway?" Bree asked.

"I already told you why. It wasn't a natural fire, like it was made just to get us to go." I start as we walk into the lab. "Besides, LOOK AT ALL THESE BOOKS! I can probably start my own…" I stopped when Adam Bree just stared behind me. So, I did what came naturally, I turned around. Let's just say I was not happy with what I saw.

"Ah, if it isn't my children. Come on, give daddy a hug." Adam started to walk forward but Bree held him back.

"What are you going here?" I asked in a very serious tone.

"Just doing a little experiment.", he said as he stared evilly at my capsule. When we saw turned around to see what he was looking at, we all gasped. It was Leo! He looked unusually pale, and wasn't moving.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Bree asked. We could all see she was about to start crying. I didn't blame her. Adam and I were also about to cry.

"Let's just say, he just helped me learn." We would have attacked, but he ran the other way, to the elevator. We would have caught up, but had to check on Leo first.

"Bree, go get him!" I said, but she was one step ahead of me. She sprinted away, leaving me and my two brothers.

Bree's POV

Don't cry. Not yet. First, I got to catch that jerk. I want to do the same thing he did to Leo. I ran all the way to the front of the house, but I couldn't see him. I ran inside, all I saw were Mr. Davenport and Tasha sleeping on the floor.

"Mr. Davenport! Tasha!" I screamed, which somehow woke them up.

"Bree?" Mr. Davenport said. Then his and Tasha's eyes widened in realization. "BREE! Douglas, he's in the lab, with Leo and…" He stopped when he noticed the tears in my eyes. "Bree, what happened?" I tried to speak but no words came out. "Bree, tell me what's wrong."

I finally found my words and spoke up. "Douglas, he was here. He got away. Leo…" I stopped as I held back more tears. That got them the message, as they flew faster than me to the lab, with me following.

….

Leo's POV

Uh, my head. What train did I get hit by. As I open my eyes, everything came back like a smack to the face, and believe me, I know how that feels. My eyes shoot open, and I see and I see my family sitting in my room, softly crying. "What's wrong, did someone die." As I spoke, everyone's head shot in my direction, smiles now on their faces.

"LEO!" they screamed in unison, as they came for a group hug.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair. Takes me two hours every morning to get it this way." When they pulled away, Big D started to talk.

"Leo, are you okay?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be, besides be experimented on!" After I said that, my mom started to speak.

"Leo," she starts to speak, obviously holding back more tears. "Honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but you were legally dead." At that I sat up in shock.

"WHAT!"

"For two minutes buddy. Luckily, it started to breathe again." Big D explained.

"Wow." I say, my mind trying to process this new information. Then, another question came into my mind. "Where's Douglas?"

"He escaped, but we're going to do our best to find him." Chase explained. He smiled for a second, and then spoke again. "Leo, do you know what Douglas wanted?"

I knew exactly what he wanted, but I couldn't tell them that he found a way to turn bionic. So, I lied. "Nope, don't know what he wanted." I lie, badly I might add. But, they seem to have bought it. "Hey, could I be left alone for a little bit, just to think about everything." Everyone seemed hesitant, but reluctantly nodded. As they left the room, I got up to walk around. Everything seemed different for some reason. My desk in the corner, my hamster Simon by the window, my homework due…_ZAP!_ I look down at my finger, then back at my homework. I just shot a lightning bolt at it. Just like in that parallel universe. I could hear everyone come back in, right when I hit the floor and fainted.

….

**I know, I know, too long. I'm sorry if you didn't like the length or the story. If you have any comments on either, PM me about it.**

**And, can you guy PM me ideas for new abilitie?. Kind of having a blank with new ones.**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**How are you guys doing? I would like to say sorry for some errors in the last chapter. I was rushed. Had to go to a funeral. Sorry. Well, enjoy.**

…**..**

**Leo POV**

Darkness. That's the first word that came into my mind. I was in a dark place, alone, trapped. "LET ME OUT!" I yelled, even though I didn't move my lips. Then, a door opened, and a dark shadow came closer. That's when I felt the first jolt. It was like being hit with a cattle prod, and trust me when I tell you, that hurts. Then, my eyes opened. I stood up straight, sweat dripping down my face. As I looked around, everything was pretty blurry, but I noticed I was again in Chase's capsule. Seriously, what is it with me and containers today? As my vision started coming back, I could see that I was connected to some kind of machine, which ran up through the vent in the tube, and into the outside of the lab, which was being monitored by Big D. Everyone else were keeping themselves occupied, Chase and Adam were playing video games, Bree was texting, and Mom was trying to see what Big D had. I could tell by his face it wasn't anything I wanted to hear. That's when I felt a second jolt, which caused me to scream louder than before. "OWWW!" This caught everyone's attention, as they all looked up to see me awake. They all put smiles back on their faces, all except Big D, who looked like the world was about to end. I probably would have wondered more about it, if it wasn't for Adam ripping the door open, literally, and giving me a bear hug that should have crushed my back, which is strange.

"LEO! WE WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU LITTLE BUDDY!" Adam exclaimed loosening his grip before setting me down.

"Yeah", Bree added. "You passed out three times in one day. We thought you were about to die. Again."

"Well, it's good to see you're okay." Chase said. Then, his face got serious. "Leo, why did yo…" He would have continued if my mom hadn't given me a bigger bear hug then Adam.

"Leo, I was so worried! I thought I lost you! Please, don't ever do that to me ever again.' She said.

"Okay, mom, I won't" I said, hoping it would loosen up the hug. Which it did. That's when Chase started to speak again.

"Leo, why did you faint?" He asked. I was about to answer his question, but Big D seemed to have this covered.

"Because, Leo didn't tell us about something did he. He said, but not in an angry voice, a broken down voice. That's when everyone turned their heads to me.

"Leo, what's he talking about?" Bree asked. I sighed, getting ready to confess.

"I lied to you guys. Truth is, I know why Douglas kidnapped me." That got everyone's eyes to widen. "he said he found a way to make himself bionic, but there was a factor that could kill him. So, instead of taking a chance, he used me as his guinea pig." This made everyone's jaws drop to the ground, except for Big D's.

"Wait, so what does this mean?" Adam asked. Big D decided to answer this one.

"Not only has Douglas found a way to beat us, he has given Leo that power." He said, causing me to almost lose my lunch. This seemed like a good time to ask a question.

"Does this mean, I'm..bi, bio…?" I started to stutter, but Big D seemed to get the idea.

"Correct Leo.' He started. "Douglas has made you bionic."

….

**DUH, DUH, DUH! I think this is a good stopping point. Please review, and submit some power ideas. I have a few, but I want to see what you guys got.**

**Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo's POV**

Wow. Just, wow. After what Big D said, everyone in the room went deadly quiet. Like, so quiet, if a fly farted, we would have heard it. Everyone was frozen, with our eyes bulged and our mouths wide open. After what seemed like forever, out of all people, Adam was the first to speak.

"What do you mean by 'bionic'?"

"I mean, Leo now has bionic abilities like you three", Big D spoke gesturing to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"How is that possible?" my mom asked, still looking like she may faint at any second.

"Well, it seems that Douglas has sent nanobots into Leo's body, which then constructed all of the vital necessities to operate a bionic chip. Then, the nanobots came out of his system, and went away, to who know where." Big D explained.

"Can it be reversed?" Bree said, finally getting over shock.

"As of now, no." Big D spoke. "Douglas quadruple locked every feature the nanobots installed, and he was always a better hacker than me, meaning for right now, Leo is stuck as a bionic."

Before any of us could say another word, Eddy came on behind us. How is it he only comes on when there is a crisis? "NOOOOOOO! NO! NO! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" the robot screamed, showing actual fear.

"For once, I'm with Eddy." Chase said which made me give him a look of hurt. "Sorry Leo, but we all know you're prone to breaking everything you see."

Now it was my turn to talk. "That is not true!" I said, pointing my finger in his direction. Unfortunately, I accidently shot a lightning bolt out, narrowly missing Chase, and hitting the elevator doors. After that everyone stared at me, shocked. "That was a bad example."

"Whoah." Adam said, a look of surprise on his face. Then his face changed to that of excitement. "COOL! DO IT AGAIN!"

I looked over at Big D, who looked equally shocked and amazed. He probably was thinking about this ability, and why would Douglas give it to me, me being clumsy as it is.

"Mr. Davenport, do you have any idea what abilities he has, so that", Bree said, gesturing to the elevator, "doesn't happen again."

"Unfortunately, no. With the firewalls, I couldn't make any break in his new powers."

"Donald, I don't know how, but I want you to fix this." My mom said, finally recovering from shock.

"Wait", I spoke. "Why do I need to go back to being normal? I mean, I can help on missions more now, be like 00 Leo." I said, at the end acting like a spy.

"Leo, we're not spies." Bree said, causing me to snap my head in her direction.

"Leo, I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous." Big D spoke. "You would be put through training until your 20, and what if you have worse glitches than the others. It would be safer to just find a way to stop this."

"But," I said, "if Douglas was going to attack you guys, and knowing you have been training for years mastering your powers, wouldn't he have made a way so that the powers would have been mastered when put into his system." This caused Big D to stop trying to analyze my "recovery" and think about what I just said.

"I hate to admit it Mr. Davenport, but Leo does have a point." Chase started. "Douglas wouldn't just attack us with powers he just acquired, knowing we know he has them. He probably did something to speed up the training in the chip, allowing his features to master faster."

Big D sighed. "It does make sense. But, I can't be too careful. I'll just sleep on it. Now it's been a long day, so go to bed." He spoke, looking like he was actually going to give it some thought. There was nothing else I could say, so I went upstairs to my room. Luckily, the elevator wasn't damaged from what happened with the lightning. As I got into my bed, all I could think of what just happened in one day. Good thing tomorrow was Saturday. Meaning, a day to process the craziness. And the last thing I thought off before I fell asleep, was how I had already had bionics before.


End file.
